Amnesia
by BeMyunicornPls
Summary: My name is Roxas. My middle name? No idea. My last name? I wasn't even sure I had one.


**Alright people, I'm just here to tell you the basics: I don't own Kingdom hearts. I hope we can still be friends, but I understand either way. Enjoy c:**

I let out a low groan as I sprang up from a side of a dumpster with an old man crouched next to me with a crooked smile, having multiple teeth missing with the others not too far off. His hair was a brown rat's nest, and I'm not sure if my imagination is running wild or not, but I'm pretty sure a few cockroaches crawed out of his hair and back into the dumpster. He didn't seem to be bothered by it, in fact, he didn't even seem to notice them. Obviously it was my imagination, who wouldn't of noticed that? Dirt covered him from head to toe, his clothes were stiff and little holes seemed to have taken over most of his clothing. Yet, he has a strange, crooked smile on his face and I can't say I understand why. Who would smile like that in his type of condition? His eyes were a dark brown, nearly black, and I noticed him start to walk, or crawl, over towards me. Every instinct inside of me told me to run, why, I don't know, the man seemed harmless enough. He was probably just curious. I stiffened as I felt his hand grasp my shoulder roughly. "What's yer name, cutie?" He slurred, looking me over.

What was my name? I racked my brain trying to remember. Where was I? I looked around past the dumpster cluelessly, finally taking in my surroundings. The area seemed to be covered in trash bags, a few stray cats, and it stunk horribly. But what does it mean? I looked for something in particular to give away my location when the hand on my shoulder tightened, making me wince. "I said what's yer name? Don't make me ask again." He repeated angrily, his face only a few inches from mine. I considered plugging my nose as I got one whiff of his breath, not wanting to get another one.

I felt my heart rate start to pick up, unaware of what to call this particular feeling, I could feel it from the pit of my stomach and I didn't like it. I looked around for any answers. It's gotta be here somewhere, whatever I'm looking for. I looked up just in time to see the man sling his arm back, as if to harm me. Out of instinct, I jumped back and ran. What am I running from? He was probably just stretching, is all. All he wanted to know was my name, he was probably just trying to help. No matter my reason, I kept running, not because I wanted to, but because I couldn't stop myself. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest. I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from groaning loudly in pain as my face collided with the floor. I grabbed my side as a a sharp pain ran through there with every breath I took. It hurt, but something about it felt familiar, and almost felt... kind of good.

Then as if the night couldn't get any worse, I felt a sharp pain my head and let out a scream of agony. Images flashed through my mind at blinding speed, making it impossible for me to see any of the images that flew across my mind. I let out a groan of pain as it continuially got worse. The images flashing in my mind refused to show any signs of slowing down. Just as I could feel myself giving up, due to impatience and quickly becoming exhausted due to the unfamiliar pain. The images slowed their pace, I could see a figure, it was someone, someone I knew. It was walking, no running, with what seemed like a peculiar blade, like a key. The figure had a determined look on it's face as it ran faster. The images slowed to a stop and I gave a sharp intake as I realized who it was. It was me. My name is Roxas. My middle name? No idea. My last name? I'm not even sure I have one. I'm not sure how I ended with that strange man next to a dumpster. I don't why I'm here, but I do know my name, and that's okay with me, at least for tonight.

I gasped as I felt someone tightly grasp my shoulder, again. I was about to start running but the man was stronger than before and I ended up falling backwards. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. I cautiously opened my eyes, expecting to see the strange old man with missing teeth, only to find myself securely in someone else's arms with emerald eyes staring back at me. There was a strange light in the emerald ores that immediantley gave me comfort. I could feel this, this feeling swelling up inside of me and just like everything else; I don't know the reason behind it. All I know was, the feeling felt good and I found myself enjoying the sight of the peculiar set of eyes. I looked at the face the emerald eyes belonged and found myself straining not blush. Under the eyes were upside down, purple, tear drop tattoos, or birthmarks, I'm not sure.. He had crimson spiked hair that nearly stuck up at the top and slowly cascaded down little more than past his shoulders.

"Xion, we've found him! It's really him!" Turning his head to the other direction. I followed where he seemed to be looking to see a hooded figure come this way. He turned back to look at me. his eyes giving off a type of emotion I couldn't decipher. "I don't know if you can remember me or not, but I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He said with a slight smirk.

I didn't say anything, not that I didn't want to, I just didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say to a stranger who saved you from a fall they caused and act as if they've known you all your life? That's when a feeling start bubbling inside of me, causing me to clench my fists and my jaw. I don't what's happening, all I do seem to know is my first name. A pair of complete strangers seem to know more about me than I do. I grit my teeth together and I can feel my throat tightening and it was starting to hurt.

Before I knew, I was on my feet running. Thick liquid came streaming down from my eyes, causing me to run faster due to pure adrenaline. As I ran, most of the liquid flew past me, into the wind. Some managed to make it's way to my mouth. Without even meaning to, I taste it. It tasted salty and I quickly spat out whatever it was and continued running. It needs something to counter the flavor, something... sweet. I almost fell over again as the sharp pain in my head reappeared. I could hear this strange, "hahaha." sound. The sun, was setting, the sky was an orange color. Three people seemed on this top of this huge clock, towering over a small, yet familiar, town. I managed to recognize myself among the three, wearing strangle clothing like the hooded figure before. I was making that, "hahaha" sound. . There was some kind frozen thing into my mouth and immediantely I wanted to spit it out. It tasted exactly like that liquid that had came from my eyes. Then another flavor came in, contrasting with the saltiness. It was sweet! Sweet and salty! Sea salt icecream.

I was on the ground scream, my body was flinging itself everywhere. When I snapped out of, whatever it was. I could hear them calling my name. I wanted to run but my side was hurting as bad as it was earlier. Trying to ignore it, I went to get up, only to fall back down as I let out a small shaky breath.

"Roxas?" I heard a deep voice call from a few feet ahead of me. Another imaged glashed through my mind, a smirking figure. "Got it memorized?"

Chills went down my spine as I heard his voice for the first time. No matter how hard I try to convince myself, I know deep down, that wasn't the first time I had heard his voice. Somehow I had heard it before.

**Alright babes, how'd I do?**


End file.
